Confeciones De Un Sayayin
by Asaia16
Summary: Vegeta se sentía atrapado y aquel guerrero sayayin que fue antes, había desaparecido con su nueva vida y por culpa de sus recuerdos perderá lo único bueno que le a sucedido en su vida
1. Chapter 1

Confesiones de un Sayayin

Realmente a pasado tiempo desde la ultima ves que escribí un fic espero que pueda volver a cogerle el ritmo…. en fin disfrútenlo

Cap. 1 La Rutina

En la grandeza del espacio dos naves rápidamente se alejaban de un planeta de pronto se detuvieron bruscamente y las compuertas se abrieron de una nave un sayayin rudo salió, de otra el mas fuerte de todos y su príncipe igualmente salió mientras le miraba, vegeta mostraba una sonrisa de maldad casi placentera mientras apuntaba en dirección aquel planeta, disparando un rayo lo destruyo mientras se reía

Abrió sus ojos y se levanto mirando alrededor, de pronto se dio cuenta que se encontraba en su habitación en la cual dormía con Bulma, el solo fue preso de un sueño Vegeta se levanto mirando alrededor y comenzó la rutina de todos los días. Después de bañarse no pudo evitar observarse en un espejo, sin embargó él no podía reconocerse, muchos años avían transcurrido. Ya no era el mismo sanguinario y despiadado guerrero sayayin esa personalidad ya no existía, todo había transcurrido muy rápido para el, sin darse cuenta una vida tranquila en la tierra y familia lo atraparon…eso no se encontraba dentro de sus planes si su padre el rey le viera ahora (pensó)

Salió del baño y comenzó a recorrer los pasillos de su casa, se sentía como un extraño en aquel lugar y no quería darle la cara a su mujer...…mujer ella era la culpable (pensó al detenerse mientras miraba una foto de ella colgada en la pared). No crean que vegeta la odiaría, solo que alguna manera inexplicable, lo transformo y le mostro el significado del amor, aquel sentimiento que nunca antes avía experimentado

Sin embargo aquel sueño o más bien recuerdo continuaba en sus pensamientos

-como termine en este lugar (pensó)

un príncipe… un rey ese posible futuro ,el imaginarse como podría ser su vida ahora no le dejaban tranquilo así que decidió alejarse de allí Asia un lugar mas tranquilo , llego a una montaña desde la cual se lograba apreciar toda la ciudad que probablemente no existiría si el continuara 'trabajando para frezer' ….sin embargo cuando el murió la única razón por la cual el decidió quedarse fue por el objetivo de derrotar némesis Goku o Kakarotto , con el pasar de los años , batalla tras batalla asta el sacrificio de este guerrero, su excusa para no destruir este mundo era derrotarle pero después de su muerte su excusa de deshizo , a pesar que el sayayin mantuviera la esperanza que le revivieran una luz en el camino una luz ilumino su camino , cuando Goku regreso el día del torneo ….Vegeta recordó ese día porque como sus amigos él se encontraba igual de feliz , ya que revivirá aquellas peleas con las que creció …si esa batalla épica le devolvió la chispa , gracias aquel capricho de dejarse manipular por el mago Babidi, le revivió sus años de destrucción y muerte que el desahogo en aquella pelea. Pero ello le trajo graves consecuencias…la perdida de lo único valioso para el

-adiós Bulma adiós Trunks… y también Kakarotto

Fueron las primeras y únicas palabras y únicas de sentimiento surgidas de su corazón pero esto fue en vano y aunque pensaba que todos sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles logro terminarse con aquella pesadilla .Mas sin embargo esa idea y sus remotos recuerdos no le dejaban en paz destruyendo planetas ser temido por todos y convertiste en uno de los mas poderosos de este universo pudo ser la vida que el llevaría en estos momentos una vida de acción y diversión sin control , ese era su destino aunque nunca lo experimentaría vegeta no dejaba de preguntarse que habría pasado ….

Luego de unas horas regreso , entrando por la ventana aun continuaba sintiéndose extraño en aquel lugar mientras caminaba

-vegeta (le dijo Bulma con una sonrisa al interceptarlo en la cocina)

-ye prepare tu desayuno (le dijo al servirlo y besarlo en la frente)

Vegeta no reconocía a Bulma al mirarla a los ojos y su rostro bonito, se sentía aun mas extraño…quien era ella?

-iré al laboratorio (le dijo con una sonrisa mientras salía de la cocina)

-Bulma… (Reacciono) , la culpable de su cambio de vida

Como esa mujer lo amaba…y por qué igual?...no lograba entenderlo luego de un rato camino por los pasillos para dirigirse a su aburrida rutina de entrenar en la cámara de gravedad , mientras se dirigía allí paso por el laboratorio y la observo mientras construía algún extraño aparato , la veía muy feliz en su trabajo tal como él lo era destruyendo planetas…

-papa… papa (de repente le dijo su hijo Trunks mientras corría hacia él)

Y al igual que con Bulma casi no le reconocía

-papa…papa…papa me llevaras?...lo prometiste….papa

Acaso ese niño era su hijo…?

-siiiiiiii? (Preguntaba el pequeño esperando una pronta respuesta de su padre )

Espero que este fic sea de su agrado, les agradecería sus opiniones :) …las espero en el próximo cap.


	2. Chapter 2 desearia no haverte conocido

Cap. 2 Desearía no haberte conocido

-que quieres?

-recuerdas lo que me prometiste…me llevarías al parque de diversiones…

-ahora no me molestes! (dijo intentando deshacerse de él)

Vegeta se sentía extraño mientras miraba a si hijo no podía descifrar por qué parecía no reconocerle del todo

-pero papa?

-ya me escuchaste, no me molestes mocoso( le grito)

-pa...(dijo Trunks al mirarlo algo asustado)

-vegeta (dijo Bulma al salir del laboratorio)

Porque le hablas así?

-porque se lo merece mujer

-vege…(dijo Bulma sorprendía al observarlo)

Que le sucedía no era el mismo…porque se comportaba de esa manera

-Trunks(dijo Bulma) será mejor que…

-esta bien mama , iré a jugar con Goten

-Trunks espera…

Mientras salía, Trunks miro a su padre de la misma forma que el miraba a freser cuando tenia su edad

-vegeta…. que ocurre , estas diferente

- no me molestes tu también (dijo al dirigirse a su habitación enojado)

Serás el sayayin mas poderoso y quizás tu te conviertas en el legendario ssy (le dijo el rey vegeta a su hijo)

-el supersayayin…(dijo mientras un recuerdo se apodero de él)

Al ver a kakaroto transformado por primera vez, sabría que yo lo lograría igualmente

-vegeta…

-que? (Susurro volviendo en si)

Y al voltear la vio….para colmo esa mujer estaba allí mirándolo preocupada

-que es lo que te sucede…? Dime…dime porque gritaste así a Trunks vegeta (le pregunto al acercarse a él)

Bulma lo veía distante, deseaba saber que le sucedía sinenvargo vegeta no le contesto y solo miraba por la ventana esperando a que ella se fuera

-acaso estas enojado (dijo al avanzar unos pasos)

-no te importa mujer

-claro que si…solo dime…tiene que…

-te dije que me dejaras en paz( le dijo al mirarla enojado)

Bulma sabría que si continuaba insistiéndole eso podría terminal mal, pero al conocer su riesgo no desistió de preguntarle una vez mas, a pesar que no pudiera leer su mente lo único quien deseaba era abrasarle , pensando que así podría tranquilizarlo al menos

-el que estés enojado, no justifica el que gritaras así a Trunks vegeta…

-él es solo un consentido…si hay alguien que tiene la culpa…eres tu mujer (dijo al cruzarse de brazos y mirar nuevamente por la ventana )

Vegeta se encontraba enojado, pero no era con ella o Trunks…era con el mismo ,esos recuerdos no le dejaban en paz y luchaba por salir de aquel transe con el que despertó esa mañana, ese transe que le impedía distinguir por poco a su familia, por su parte Bulma no encontraba explicación sobre el porque su repentina actitud…parecía comportarse igual que en el torneo (cuando mato a todos)…no lo reconocía

-porque dices esas cosas?...acaso estas tan enojado con Trunks y con migo? (insistió ella)

Solo quiero saber por qué…te dejare en paz cuando me digas la razón de tu enojo …vegeta

Bulma le miraba valientemente esperando una pronta respuesta , se sentía dentro del cuento de la bella y la bestia…y la bestia se encontraba frente a ella. Bulma se acercó mas hacia vegeta tomándolo de la mano e intentando calmarlo

El silencio nuevamente se apodero del lugar y Bulma deseaba una pronta respuesta mientras la tención llegaba incrementarse y vegeta se dio vuelta mirando a la peli azul a los ojos

-desearía no haberte conocido mujer…

-que dijis…(dijo Bulma al abrir sus ojos)

-a ti y a Kakarotto maldigo el día en que vine a este insignificante planeta, desearía regresar el tiempo para continuar siendo el despiadado sayayin que Babidi dejo salir en mi…

-ese es el nombre del mago…(pensó)

Si pudiera regresar el tiempo ,jamás habría venido a este maldito planeta…quisiera volver a ser ese guerrero que mataba sin piedad a quien fuera , y lo que mas me podre arrepentir… (Decía al caminar haciendo retroceder a Bulma) aparte de conocer a Kakarotto es el conocerte a…

Vegeta no pudo terminar su frase y sintió un leve dolor en su mejilla. Bulma depronto le miraba con gran dolor mientras las lagrimas caían de sus ojos y vegeta no hizo mas que mirarla reaccionando que era lo que había dicho, era verdad pero….no era correcto vegeta dio un paso e intento acercarse a Bulma pero ella lo miraba con gran rencor y odio mientras mantenía su mano levantada sentía que su corazón fue atravesado con una flecha y sentía un nudo en su garganta

-tienes razón…en todo lo que haz dicho…. cada palabra es cierta…yo…yo soy quien desearía…desearía no a verte conocido vegeta

(respondió finalmente)

cada palabra es la verdad yo desearía no haberte conocido jamás ,así yo evitaría mi sufrimiento…sabes, acaso tienes idea de lo mucho que e sufrido por ti?...porque no eres el único que ha sacrificado cosas…

Vegeta no dijo palabra alguna y solo se limito a observar a Bulma.. Jamás se imagino esa reacción de ella de esa forma

Pensé que habías cambiado…(decía Bulma al mirarlo con dolor)

No concebía las palabras de su 'príncipe'…todo fue una mentira y sentía que había perdido su tiempo y ella se dirijo a ala puerta

-discúlpame por a verte arruinado la vida príncipe vegeta

Vegeta no respondía no savia que hacer...él se encontraba en sock con un nudo en su garganta , sinenvargo Bulma aun no salía del lugar , mas que adolorida se encontraba enojada y no soportaría verlo mas así que en esos rápidos segundos Bulma alcanzo a tener una breve reflexión y tomo una decisión…


	3. Chapter 3 No lo(a) Perdere

Cap.3 no la (lo) perderé

De pronto comenzó una fuerte lluvia con rayos y relámpagos ,una tormenta comenzaría pronto

-lárgate… (Dijo Bulma)

-quiero que te largues de mi casa

le dijo al mirarlo mientras Bulma intentaba contener su enojo , pero vegeta solo la observo esa mirada…que jamás la había visto en ella , es cierto que a él le encantaba hacerla enojar pero esa mirada representaba tristeza y rencor reflejados en sus ojos azules y así que no teniendo mas opción el sayayin decidió salir por el balcón de inmediato Bulma se sentó en su cama , no pudiendo contener mas las lagrimas que rodaban por sus ojos y al cerrarlos para intentar dejar de llorar, Bulma recordaba los besos y las caricias que vegeta le brindaba mientras se abrazaba así misma intentando consolarse

-vegeta…(susurro)

-porque…porque vegeta dijo algo como eso..Creí que me amaba…soy una tonta

Dijo ella al tocar su corazón y continuar en su llanto silencioso , por mas que lo deseara algo le impedía odiar a vegeta porque aun lo amaba con mucha intensidad y al igual que ese amor sentía dolor, era una balanza perfecta

Por su parte vegeta voló bastante tiempo hasta llegar a un desierto mientras la lluvia no paraba de caer ,se arrepentía de las palabras pronunciadas hacia Bulma…cerraba sus ojos esperando que aun se encontrara dentro de su sueño pero no pudo evitar recordarla

-maldición maldición...Que es lo que me sucede…porque…estas ideas se apoderaron de mí…yo solo quería volver a ser cómo antes! (Grito enfurecido al transformarse en ssy)

Vegeta callo de rodillas al suelo mientras continuaba cerrando sus puños y la sombra amarilla se reflejaba en el suelo ,vegeta se encontraba agotado mentalmente gracias a esas ideas había herido a Bulma y su hijo se encontraba enojado con el , esto parecía ser obra de algún villano …pero no era así

Se levanto y nuevamente cerró sus ojos al desaparecer su rubio cabello

El sayayin recordó entonces toda su vida antes de venir ala tierra sus peleas, la vida que llevaba conquistando planetas y siendo temido por todos la acción el poder que anhelaba poseer nuevamente…pero , luego recordó el rostro de aquella humana la sonrisa de Bulma y la de su hijo, cuando lo abraso demostrándole amor a el antes de sacrificarse ,aquellas personas en especial la peli azul le habían mostrado algo completamente opuesto a lo que el vivió vegeta estaba por perder a su familia por un pasado tormentoso? Él no podía dejarla , le era imposible algo en ella su forma de ser… vegeta recordaba su sonrisa y su actitud al dejar escapar una sonrisa leve

-bul…ma dijo al abrir sus ojos

Se dio cuenta que la necesitaba y no podría vivir sin ella , no podría soportar la idea de alejarse de ella de su familia a pesar que su pasado no lo dejaba en paz no podía perder lo único bueno en su vida

Así que en ese momento vegeta voló nuevamente a cc , mientas se dirija allí el sayayin comenzó a sentirse débil y como sus fuerzas disminuían se sentía enfermo , necesitaba detenerse a descansar…pero no lo aria …ahora regresar con la peli azul era lo único que le importaba …quería ver su rostro nuevamente

Bulma miraba la lluvia caer…triste y no podía dejar de pensar en vegeta ,en su corazón sentía que aquellas palabras eran mentira ,ella sabia que vegeta no necesitaba otra…algo se lo decía pero…se preguntaba

-vegeta…aun me..Amara? Susurro al tocase el corazón

Recordando su mirada y sus palabras no lo savia…

Seguro era una equivocación vegeta no podía ser así ….pero sin envargo solo basto para que esas palabras destrozaran su corazón no entendía…

Vegeta pronto llego mientras camino por el jardín bajo la intensa lluvia , y logro observarla desde la ventana, la veía mas hermosa que de costumbre y pensándolo bien ella era mucho mejor que luchar en batallas...allí estaba ella quien miraba la lluvia triste por el

-Bulma…dijo

Y de pronto lo vio bajo la lluvia aquel que la enamoro locamente , mientras vegeta la observaba con una expresión de tristeza el sayayin se sentía sin fuerzas y de pronto callo bajo la lluvia tormentosa

-Vegeta!

-Trunks ayúdame tu padre cayo inconsciente ! Grito mientras salía

Y de inmediato salió Bulma ,mientras Trunks la ayudo a levantarlo

-papa!

-vegeta…resiste

De pronto el salió junto con su hijo y lo llevaron nuevamente al interior de la casa

-vegeta resiste…

-Bulma…dijo pero nadie le escuchaba el sayayin se encontraba por una gran oscuridad y de pronto vio la figura de una mujer que se le daba la espalda…y de inmediato se acercó a ella, era Bulma que al ir tocarla se desvaneció

-que es esto…

Nuevamente vio a su hijo dándole la espalda y se le acerco

-Trunks…

Pero al acercarse su imagen se desvaneció

-pero que diablos esta pasando….

-eres un insecto patético (se escucho)

-quien dijo eso?

Depronto un niño con cola y una capa naranja salió de la oscuridad

-quien eres tu?

-deberías saberlo…soy tu (dijo el pequeño)


	4. Cap4 Quien Eres Tu?

Cap.4 quien eres tu?

-tu que eres…

-acaso no me reconoces (dijo el niño al acercárse, quien era la versión infantil de vegeta)

-y que haces aquí?

-bueno…veo que soy un sayayin muy poderoso, pero no tengo cerebro…eres una deshonra hacia nuestra raza ,viviendo como terrícola y olvidando quien eres…

- quien soy?...lo que dices es una estupidez yo me largo (se dio la vuelta comenzando a avanzar unos pasos)

-veo que tienes muchos conflictos últimamente…

-que? , como es que sabes

-así es…destruir planetas y ser el sayayin mas poderoso eran buenos tiempos…deseas regresar a esas épocas no es así?

- acaso piensas lo contrario? ( respondió mientras continuaba dándole la espalda)

-yo solo estoy aquí para que cambies de opinión…(insinuó su versión infantil)

- tome una decisión…si lo que quieres es que me aleje de quienes me interesan ,pierdes tu tiempo sabandija

- dejar todo lo que nuestro padre logro por unos terrícolas?

el pequeño le mostro el recuerdo de su padre el rey vegeta o cuando era un niño impresionando a todos con sus habilidades a su temprana edad

-te convertirás en el legendario ssy (escucho de pronto y otra ves en su mente)

-no mas…ya vasta…

-tienes ese gran poder …aun puedes apoderarte de este mundo y derrotar a ese guerrero de clase baja …(insistió el chico)

-kakaroto…(menciono al observar una imagen de Goku y calmase )

Al observar las imágenes de Goku, Vegeta aun continuaba con esa pisca de deseo de venganza y ajuste de cuentas, hacia aquel guerrero en su interior

-tienes razo…no…lárgate...yo…

-puedes vengarte de el…acaso no es tu objetivo es derrotarle… as luchado por ello...recuerda que ese sujeto supero nuestros poderes y solo hay una forma de vencerlo…

-déjame en paz! … (Decía al llevarse la mano a su cabeza, aquellas ideas parecían una jaqueca interminable)

-ya…basta…no lo soporto mas (grito al expulsar sus poderes envolviéndose en aquel resplandor amarillo)

-no quieres ser acaso el sayayin mas poderoso…? aun puedes destruir este planeta…y volver a ser aquel guerrero…revivir aquella sanguinaria personalidad que alguna ves te caracterizo ,aquel sayayin despiadado que solías ser…(afirmo el chico al interponerle ante el)

Vegeta se encontraba confundido , que debería hacer acceder a las palabras de su versión infantil?

-aun puedes recuperar tu orgullo sayayin…(insistió nuevamente)

Pronto, las palabras del chico comenzaban a hacer efecto en vegeta quien accedía a sus ideas prestando atención a lo que le comentaba

-si ago…lo que dices…mi orgullo sayayin…mi orgullo sayayin volverá?

- escúchame bien ,solo debes hacer una cosa…

-Vegeta despierta ,por favor…te necesito

Bulma le dijo a vegeta mientras le observaba inconsciente ya que llevaba varios días en aquel estado

-que?...quien dijo eso (pregunto desde la oscuridad vegeta)

-la culpable de que perdieras tu orgullo (respondió el niño mirando arriba cruzado de brazos)

-mi orgullo…?

-si (dijo simplemente el chico mostrando una actitud de desprecio)

y permaneció en silencio mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados, luego miro a vegeta fijamente al fruncir su ceño , por su parte vegeta mantenía una expresión de inquietud hacia lo que diría el chico.

-…es sencillo ,desaste de ella (concluyo)

Al escuchar las palabras del chico vegeta lo miro sorprendido , podría cumplir cualquier cosa que le insinuara su versión infantil….pero

-acaso me pides…que…

De pronto aparecieron imágenes de Bulma recuerdos de su 'mujer' ,vegeta sintió un nudo en su garganta ,mientras miraba al chico intentando expresarle lo que no podía explicarle con palabras

-así es (respondió al descifrar su mirada y descruzar sus brazos)

Bulma le miraba aterrorizada con lagrimas en sus ojos mientras vegeta apuntaba con su mano para acabar con ella

Esa era la imagen, la prueba que el tendría que superar pero vegeta confundido miraba en dirección a la infinita oscuridad analizando las palabras del chico quien ahora le daba la espalda , y contemplo la posibilidad de acceder

-hazlo…

Vegeta cerraba su puño con enojo para contenerse y no caer preso de la desesperación interna que vivía ,asesinarla para recuperar su orguyo?...que decisión tomaría….el sayayin accedería.

-vegeta…lo siento…no…devi…decirte que te fueras…desde que caíste inconsciente han pasado varios días y no mejoras (dijo ella mientras lo observaba en aquel estado)…vegeta…respecto a lo que dijiste…te equivocas…porque…porque…no…se porque dijiste eso…pero recapacita …

Bulma continuaba observándolo y vegeta apretó los ojos a lo que Bulma tomo su mano mientras lloraba preocupada por el

-Bulma…(dijo vegeta desde aquel lugar oscuro donde se encontraba)

Me demore un poco para pasar este cap en el compu y creo que me quedo algo largo… espero que lo disfruten al leerlo…comenten :)


	5. Chapter 5

I wan't you

-vegeta...por favor despierta (se escuchaba en aquella infinita oscuridad que el observaba inquieto)

-lamento las cosas que dije….yo…yo no me arrepiento de conocerte …vegeta por favor regresa…no quiero perderte

Sollozaba Bulma al morder sus labios presa de la preocupación al mirarlo en aquel estado, mientras vegeta escuchaba su vos desde la infinita oscuridad donde se encontraba . Bulma con lagrimas en sus ojos continuaba observándolo impotente al verlo en aquella condición

-vegeta…no se si…logres escuchar lo que digo…pero por favor…no me dejes…estoy segura que aquellas palabras no son verdad…no tu no te arrepientes de esto…vi en tu mirada que aun me amas…pero si tu decisión es alegarte de mi y Trunks…(dijo al cerrar sus ojos y apretarle la mano)

-te suplico que….que despiertes para verte una vez mas

Bulma entonces se acerco lentamente a el soltando una pequeña sonrisa al recordar la misma escena años atrás cuando el se encontraba en iguales condiciones luego que explotase la maquina de gravedad. Al mirar su rostro ella roso sus labios tímidamente y luego lo beso intensamente al acariciar su mejilla soltando una lagrima

Desde aquel lugar vegeta sintió la sensación de un beso y toco sus labios al continuar mirando la infinita oscuridad, luego de besarlo Bulma se separo de el sin dejar de mirarlo y abandono la habitación

-vegeta (susurro con dolor cerrando sus ojos)

Al sentir aquella sensación un calor intenso, que solo le proporcionaba Bulma eso estremeció y dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro

-esa es la razón por la cual eres débil vegeta (interrumpió el chico)

-ya has decidido… acabaras con ella (afirmo al al acercársele unos pasos)

-no (respondió firmemente)

-no, are caso a lo que me ordene una sabandija como tu…

-que? (pregunto sorprendido el)

-no acabare con ella… pero si acabare contigo, me molestas (dijo vegeta al observar al chico y avanzar hacia el)

-espera….no regresaras a ser feliz…tu…tu te arrepentirás

Vegeta lo miro retrocediendo, frunciendo el seño y sin esperar mas lanzo una energía acabando con su versión infantil

-hmpt (se cruzo de brazos y entonces cerro sus ojos)

De pronto aquella oscuridad en la cual se encontraba vegeta comenzó a desvanecerse y difícilmente logro abrir sus ojos, sentía que su cuerpo le pesaba y un calor lo invadía era la fiebre, tal vez la culpable de que sufriera aquella alucinación .Aun continuaba lloviendo con intensos relámpagos que estremecían el cielo al sonar , el sayayin como pudo se levanto con impedimento para cumplir su objetivo, se asomo por la ventana mirando el cielo gris y salió volando por la ventana a pesar de la intensa tormenta

Bulma igualmente observaba la lluvia caer y en su corazón sentía una profunda tristeza por vegeta, luego de verle caer desmallado e igualmente por las palabras crueles que le confeso mientras ella tocaba su pecho y lloraba en silencio, de pronto apareció frente a ella una figura.

-vege…vege…ta, que haces tu aquí, aun estas enfermo! (alego ella)

Sin embargo el no pronuncio palabra alguna y solamente avanzo hacia ella mirándola fijamente a sus ojos azules mientras cerraba sus puños, Bulma intuyo desconfianza y retrocedió poco a poco a medida vegeta continuo avanzando, Bulma se dio cuenta que su pesadilla de la bella y la bestia se volvía realidad. Pronto se vio acorralada en la pared por vegeta quien por un segundo solo la observo detenidamente, asustada ante la expresión de enojo de vegeta y no deducía que seria capaz de hacerle y solo se limito a mirarlo

-vegeta…que ha…ces…(pregunto asustada encontrándose al borde del desespero)

Ella pensaba en gritar y llamar a su hijo pues tenia un mal presentimiento pero un nudo en su garganta se formo, su corazón latía con fuerza y el nerviosismo ante le mirada de vegeta la asustaban, rápidamente el tomo su cuello y la comenzó a sujetar fuertemente sin dejarle respirar

-ve..geta… (Pronunciaba Bulma intentando liberarse al agarrar la muñeca de el)

Sin embargo sus esfuerzos fueron en vano y ella presa del miedo intentaba respirar, al cerrar sus ojos con fuerza entonces vegeta se acerco a su mejilla y le susurro

-te deseo….

Bulma abrió sus ojos al escuchar esa palabra , vegeta soltó entonces su cuello y la miro nuevamente , mientas ella se encontraba inquieta y abría sus ojos azules lentamente y vegeta acaricio la mejilla de ella dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro Bulma solo vigilaba sus movimientos, el entonces se acerco a ella cerrando sus ojos

-vegeta…(casi suspiro)

y la beso sorpresiva e intensamente , Bulma entonces sentía como lentamente se derretía por aquel beso y Vegeta con sus brazos la acorralo Bulma rodeo su cuello abrazándolo fuertemente, la peli azul no podía evitar caer en su red de pasión que siempre le tejía vegeta, quien la tomo de la cintura con un rápido y decisivo movimiento le rasgo su vestido, en aquel momento el comenzó una serie de caricias por la espalda de Bulma rosando su piel poco a poco acompañado de sus intensos besos, Bulma quien era presa de el príncipe solo se limitaba a disfrutar de sus caricias y besos, en su mente un mar de emociones y pensamientos la inundaban pronto un recuerdo se apodero de ella y que le atravesó el corazón

-desearía no haberte conocido….

Mientas el abandono sus labios y decencia por su cuello…vegeta no podía parar de pensar en ella, se sentía en un mundo de sensaciones y placeres ya que la deseaba y lo estaba volviendo loco, al recorrer su cuerpo con intensidad, pero de pronto Bulma lo separo de el y vegeta se extraño con la actitud de ella quien lo miraba enojado ahora

-no me dirás ahora, que si crees que con unas caricias…con unas caricias borraras aquellas palabras que dijiste vegeta (alego enojada)

Vegeta solo abrió sus ojos ya que no se esperaba aquella reacción de Bulma, no savia que responderle o que hacer en su interior el quería estar con ella, pero Bulma recogió su rasgado vestido sin dedicarle una mirada

-puedes quedarte aquí si lo deseas, pero no me convencerás con unas caricias, vegeta… (le dijo desafiantemente al mirarlo enojada…o fingiendo estar enojada con el)

Bulma se puso su bata mientras salia de la habitación. En cuanto a Vegeta solo se limito a observarla sorprendido, ella hizo una pausa

-…porque si esa es tu forma de pedirme perdón….entonces busca otra

Y Bulma al decir eso salió nuevamente de la habitación, disfrutando de una sonrisa interna

Espero no demorarme para escribir el próximo capitulo ,me inspire escuchando aquella canción de the bealtles i wan't you (los mejores XD) les agradezco por sus comentarios en el cap anterior y espero disfruten al leer mi histora comenten!


	6. Cap6 Bulma

Cap.6

Bulma

Llego el nuevo día y comenzó su rutina somnolienta, Bulma camino por los pasillos de su casa al dirigirse al baño, entonces al observarse en el espejo noto sus ojos cansados después de tanto llorar.

-Desearía ni haberte conocido… -recordó al cerrar sus ojos

Sin poder evitar ella recordaba aquellas palabras, e igualmente la forma el la cual él se le apareció la noche anterior, ahora se encontraba mas que confundida y mientras contemplaba su rostro en el espejo buscaba una solución.

-porque….-susurro con tristeza.

Luego de vestirse y maquillarse salió en dirección a ala cocina, al analizando esa ecuación amorosa que la molestaba, si ella era una brillante científica entonces podría resolver lo ocurrido últimamente. Al caminar por el pasillo observo la habitación donde reposaba Vegeta, el continuaba durmiendo entonces Bulma de pronto lo observo con tristeza y preocupación de inmediato, sus ojos comenzaron entonces a ser inundados por las lagrimas.

-no… no puedo permitirme…ser débil, Vegeta me lastimo ahora es cuando me mostrare firme ante el y demostrarle que no necesito de unas caricias para perdonarle, puedo vivir sin el. -pensó ella para tener fuerzas ala hora de verlo a los ojos.

Continuo con su camino al llegar a la cocina comenzó a preparar el desayuno, pero al rato un soñoliento Trunks entro al lugar.

-buen día Trunks, ¿quieres desayunar?. –le pregunto con una sonrisa maternal.

-si…-respondió con un bostezo .

-mama…estaba pensando…y...creo que debería pedirle disculpas a papa por molestarlo, para que…me llevara al parque de diversiones.-mencionó el pequeño acompañado de otro bostezo.

Sin embargo Bulma detuvo su oficio y permaneció en silencio.

-mama?. -pregunto preocupado.

-es verdad que han ocurrido cosas estos últimos días…pero Trunks no dejes que eso te afecte, tu padre es quien cometió el error no fuiste tu, ni yo así que Trunks te ordeno que no le menciones de nuevo ese tema a tu padre por favor. -dijo Bulma sin míralo, ella no parecía enojada pero Trunks la noto diferente, sin embargo el chico no menciono palabra alguna.

El se sentó en la mesa mientras Bulma le sirvió su desayuno, Bulma demostró ante una expresión de tranquilidad ante el como una mascara para ocultar la tristeza que sentía por Vegeta, quien apareció entonces en la puerta, Bulma lo observo de pronto por un instante y Vegeta a ella.

ó Trunks aquel silencio generado por la mirada de sus padres.

Vegeta entonces observo a su hijo seria mente, desviando su mirada a la salida y Trunks comprendiendo el mensaje de su padre salió de la cocina.

-gracias…mama…-dijo el pequeño mirando a su padre.

Al salir el chico, Vegeta sin dudarlo se acercó entonces a Bulma quien le dio la espalda, y mantenía su mirada baja para que el no observara sus ojos cansados luego de llorar por el .

-que quieres?.-pregunto manteniendo la calma

-porque sigues enojada mujer?.-pregunto al cruzarse de brazos sin poder evitar el remordimiento que invadía su cabeza.

-acaso hablas enserio?.-respondió indignada.

-las cosas tan horribles que dijiste, la forma tan cruel en la cual me miraste y anoche cuando apareciste sorpresivamente por la ventana creyendo que de esa forma tan obvia de ti te perdonaría, eso no te hace pensar que continuaría enojada, si quieres que te perdone busca otro método porque no caeré otra vez Vegeta.-respondio ella al darse la vuelta y mirarlo fijamente.

-¿eso no era lo que querías entonces, mujer?.

-ya deja de decirme mujer después de todos estos años sabes que mi nombre es Bulma!.

Al cerrar su puño el sayayin se enojaba por esta tonta discusión que creaba ella al mirarla desafiantemente , pero Bulma solo se reía para sus adentros a pesar que le doliera enfrentarlo, quería hacerle pagar cada una de las palabras y demostrándole una mirada de orgullo mesclado con tristeza que no lo necesitaba. Por unos instantes ninguno pronuncio palabra alguna, entonces Bulma tomo la determinación y ella se retiro no sin antes Vegeta tomarla de la mano para evitar su huida, dándole a entender que se sentía realmente arrepentido, pero Bulma sin mirarlo se soltó y continuo su camino dejándolo allí plantado

-fui muy dura con el?.-pensó mientras camino en dirección al laboratorio

Al entrar a la habitación comenzó su trabajo revisando unos planos y de pronto lo vio pasar a Vegeta en dirección a su habitación, ignorando que ella se encontraba allí.

-parece normal ….la forma en la que me sujeto…no lo había echo en mucho tiempo…pero, me costara trabajo superar esas cosas que dijo, estoy confundida.-pensaba Bulma mirando al techo soltando y un suspiro

-que voy a hacer?...será… mejor que hable con el.?

-Si… eso hare.-dijo firmente

Vegeta entro a la habitación cerrando sus puños, dirigiéndose al balcón

- si esa es tu forma de pedirme perdón….entonces busca otra.-recordó entonces el mirando al cielo invadido por una sensación de impotencia por no poder resolver su problema. Ahora solo pensaba en Bulma como arreglaría esta situación, entonces decidió alejarse de allí y salió volando buscando un sitio para pensar.

Al rato Bulma entro ala habitación, donde las cortinas eran levemente elevadas por un viento que soplo, allí no se encontraba nadie Bulma entonces se acercó al balcón y contemplo el cielo en silencio

-ve..vegeta. -susurro preocupada llevando su mano a su pecho

El día transcurrió rápidamente y desde comienzo del atardecer Bulma volvió vigilante al balcón de su habitación esperando que el apareciera, sin poder evitar recordar su actitud y la mirada de esa mañana, la cual mostro un lado de Vegeta, que a Bulma le inquieto pues parecía un jovencito enamorado. Pasaron las horas y Bulma no se movía del lugar esperando su llegada, sus ojos se comenzaban a cerrar presos del cansancio pero ella se encontraba firme aunque el frio la incomodara ella permanecía con su mirada atenta al cielo.

-hay vegeta donde estas, tengo sueño…-pensó Bulma soñolienta

Y una figura entonces apareció ante ella quien abrió sus ojos robándole el sueño

-vegeta.-dijo con una perdida mirada hacia el

Como la noche anterior el sayayin avanzo pero en esta ocasión el extendió su mano

-que tienes planeado?.-le pregunto orgullosa al sujetarlo

Vegeta solo le sonrió pícaramente y al tomar su mano la jalo hacia el, abrazándola fuertemente, entonces el sayayin comenzó a elevarse poco a poco llegando a una altura peligrosa, pero Bulma ignoraba donde se encontrara siempre y cuando su príncipe estuviese allí con ella, mientras la llevaba recorriendo la luna y las estrellas que iluminaban el cielo y luego de un rato

-yo lo siento.-menciono vegeta sonrojado e intentando disimularlo

Bulma se rio para sus adentros ante la tierna actitud del sayayin que rara vez demostraba esas expresiones ante ella

-Vegeta.-dijo solamente Bulma con una sonrisa al mirarlo a los ojos

Y el correspondiendo su mirada le sonrió, robándole un apasionado beso que una vez mas atrapo a Bulma en su red pasional, no entendía aun con el paso de los años porque esa actitud misteriosa o esa mirada penetrante siempre lograron cautivarla y enloquecerla durante todos estos años.

Finalmente regresaron a C.C y Bulma entrando a la habitación tomo a vegeta de la mano pero el no se movió y permaneció allí mirándola de una forma que mostraba tristeza según interpreto Bulma

-vegeta que te sucede?...

Nota

Tal ves este no fue mi mejor fanfiction en cuanto a ortografía se menciona pero esta historia me a costado trabajo si a la trama se refiere, los veo en el final. Comenten gracias


	7. Cap7 Vegeta

Cap.7

Vegeta

El observo el cielo estrellado al cerrar sus puños, mientras Bulma se le acerco lentamente al preocuparse por Vegeta, el sayayin entonces se dio vuelta y observo el rostro de su mujer Bulma y desvió su mirada pues no se sentía capaz de mirarla a los ojos, permaneciendo en silencio un rato.

-yo….yo…jamás debí decir eso…Bulma

-…por eso…lo siento. -menciono con su acostumbrada actitud ruda sin mirarla

Bulma entonces lo observo distante como si su mirada se encontrase perdida en las estrellas

-Vegeta…no tienes porque disculparte .-menciono al acercarse lentamente mientras el desviaba su mirada sonrojado pues le costaba trabajo expresar ello, Bulma lo tomo de la mano y entonces intento buscar sus labios para besarlo. Pero Vegeta se separo de ella bruscamente y se sentó en la cama mientras Bulma quedo ayi dándole la espalda, al darse la vuelta notando que se encontraba confundido lo observo tiernamente con una sonrisa decidiendo al sentarse a su lado.

-tal ves…. yo deseaba regresar a ser aquel guerrero sayayin de corazón frio que causo caos destrucción, yo fui educado para ser un guerrero sayayin que no mostrara sus emociones, no conocí a mi madre y nunca me importo saber de ella tal vez por eso no conocí el significado de esa palabra el amor…cosa que es natural en ustedes los humanos…en mis años pasados fui un despiadado guerrero que mataba cruelmente a cualquiera haciendo cosas…cosas que son impensables para ti…cosas que si llegas a conocer…me odiarías para siempre –dijo con la mirada perdida apretando sus puños mientras Bulma prestaba atención a sus palabras.

-Vegeta…tal vez puedo comprender a lo que te refieres…porque trabajabas para Freezer … y además así se comportan ustedes los sayayines destruyendo… todo no es asi?.-menciono en tono de burla con una sonrisa que contagio a Vegeta al dirijir su mirada hacia ella

yo añoraba esos años porque tal ves…creí que avía perdido la felicidad…yo quería revivir ese tiempo donde yo disfrutaba asesinando gente…pero sin darme cuenta, me convertí en uno de ustedes, viviendo en paz… -dijo recordando las mismas palabras mencionadas a Goku en aquella pelea contra el cuando dejo manipular su corazón .

-Vegeta….-susurro Bulma

Vegeta continuaba mirando sus ojos azules reflejados por la luz de la luna y sorpresivamente el la abrazo fuertemente, como besándola apasionadamente como lo caracterizaba los dos rosaban sus labios entregando sus almas en cada beso que sentían, como si el quisiera desahogar todos esos pensamientos y recuerdos que le atormentaron, intentando encerrar de una vez por todas todo su pasado en ese beso, Bulma al rosar sus labios pensaba que podía casi léerle la mente y sentir los recuerdos y emociones que a el torturaban, el entonces se separo de Bulma para continuar la conversación.

-me arrepentía de conocerte y a Kakarotto aunque lo detesto pero…no se porque dije eso…tal ves era por esos malditos recuerdos!...que me encontraba confundido.-dijo perdiendo un poco la calma

- pero son solo unos recuerdos…de un pasado que superaste…y no me importa cuantas atrocidades pudiste cometer…yo siempre te amare y estaré a tu lado, porque ahora eres diferente y eso es lo que importa incluso de no ser que conocieses a Goku tal ves seguirías sometido a Freezer o tampoco lograrías el transformarte en un suspersayayin…no crees eso?...-menciono Bulma dejando inquieto a Vegeta.

-tiene razón…pensó Vegeta al desviar su mirada

-...acepto que fueron muy duras las cosas que dijiste esa noche…y recuerdo tu mirada pero yo sabia en el fondo…que no podrías arrepentirte de conocerme…-incisito la peli azul

Vegeta no pronuncio palabra alguna y Bulma entonces suspiro nerviosa sujetando su mano en guantada, sin que Vegeta la observara a los ojos.

-además…también estoy segura que siempre….nos protegerás…

Bulma al sujetar la mano de Vegeta la llevo a su abdomen y el inquieto fijo su mirada en ella, la peli azul entonces se acercó a el y le susurro tímidamente cerrando sus ojos

-a nosotros tres…

Luego se separo de el sonriéndole con nerviosismo.

-estas diciéndome, que…que…estas..?.-pregunto Vegeta exaltado.

Y ella asintió la cabeza respondiendo su pregunta mientras los dos se miraron fijamente

-Bulma…pronuncio tímidamente Vegeta, mesclado con algo de exaltación

-estoy embarazada.

Fin


End file.
